Isaiah Avaricia
Summary Isaiah Avaricia, Isaiah Kronos Avaricia, Isaiah Pan Firehawk, he carried many names. Isaiah Avaricia was a soldier, a pirate, and a King, but most memorable he was the first member, the founder and creator of the powerful family of Avaricia. Isaiah lived a very powerful, long life accomplishing many impressive feats before he eventually met his end in a battle with Alcenion Origin in the mountains of Haven. Isaiah was 5'10, and he had short brown hair that he kept short except for a few occasions, and Emerald Green eyes. His skin was a tanned white. Early Life Isaiah was born in the year 1605 C.E, by Earth Time, or the year 305 in Avarician Time. Although he was a normal human being at the time, and had no idea that he would grow to be one of the more powerful people traversing the lands, he was still very skilled. He loved swordfighting, and it was one of his favorite things to do, a hobby, along with hunting. Isaiah was a very bratty young kid, with a god complex nobody else could really equal and the thought he was invincible. Until one day. In 1620, when Isaiah was 15, his evil brother Stencrass showed up with an army and a fleet of ships. They destroyed and burned Isaiah's home, and Stencrass showed up himself to kill Isaiah's father and mother and family. Stencrass let Isaiah live, thinking he would die in the fires, leaving him with a stab wound in his leg, but it would come to be the worst mistake he ever made... and the last. Isaiah, with a knife through his leg, couldn't move and was almost killed by the flaming city, and the fort. But, in pain, and agony, he fought through it and ripped the knife from his leg, crawling his way to the cliffs, down to the beach, and to a grouping of rocks near the bottom of his island, where nobody could find him. He layed crying in the rocks for hours, and hours, until deep in the night, where he screamed for help in agony. His lungs were filled with smoke and he was bleeding in several places, having lost too much blood to have any chance at surviving, when something incredibly strange happened. To this day, nobody knows if it was a coincidence or not, nor what the Nezmerranian Gods, who are now long extinct, had in mind when they gave Isaiah this chance. In his crying and suffering, Isaiah stood up on his knees and looked to the sky, and there he saw a great golden light. This light turned out to be a million strands of lightning, all coming together in one massive bolt that struck him directly on the back, under his neck. Completely electrocuting him, the blast of God Lightning enfused with his body and left him with a massive scar on his back, in the shape of either a tree, or what could also be interpreted as the million bolts of lightning. This scar would haunt him for the rest of his life, although the enfusion had given him plasmatic magic. It also gave him lightning magic, which he would come to unlock later. End of an Era With the world changing, and him now being completely alone in it, Isaiah changed majorly during the next five years. Trading his self-absorbed personality for a more humble perspective on life, he went from a bratty prince to a torn-apart man searching for the one who killed his entire family. Every day he seemed to go stronger and stronger, using his new powers for good... and sometimes bad. Becoming a pirate, he stole, pillaged, burned, and fought his way to the top, eventually coming face to face with a secret his family had kept for generations. His father had been not only the King of Codiciara, the Island Isaiah was born on, but the King of the entire High Seas. Taking up the mantle of his father, thousands of pirates, men, and knights alike flocked to Isaiah and took up arms to fight Stencrass, who also wanted this title. A war raged across the ocean until the day where Isaiah finally met face to face with the killer of his family. It was at this moment, almost dying again, where Isaiah mixed his powers of lightning and plasma to create his own personal magic, a magic that would later become rare, but more known in the world : Nova. Using his powers he overwhelmed and defeated Stencrass, not killing him but sealing him away forever with a morally right decision that fully changed his old personality. Further Journeys His name eventually came to be known by thousands, millions, billions of people across the universe. Growing more powerful, discovering new magic, fighting wars, Isaiah reigned over his Empire, with his family Avaricia at his side, through pain and treachery and agony. They fought Dragonheart, Omari, The Hidden, The Cloud, Blackmist, The Everlasting Darkness, They fought against a thousand empires and won a thousand wars, for a mix of reasons. Sometimes it was for the greater good, when a threat like the Everlasting Darkness intent on enslaving all of the universe came around. Other times it was because someone hurt his family, and Isaiah would not take that, like when the Omari came into play. From tearing apart entire planets with his bare hands to blowing holes through giant mechanical robots designed to kill everything in their path, Isaiah became a legend for his strength, his battle-hardened prowess, but most of all for his kindness. Fear would be brought to anyone who heard the name Avaricia, but that was only for their enemies. For the good people, the innocents, the ones who were afraid, the name Avaricia brought hope, confidence, and determination to move on another day. That was what made Isaiah go forward. He trained constantly. He got stronger and stronger until he couldn't get any stronger, and then he got stronger some more. The things he did, the wars he won, the people he fought, none of it could ever be described or told in story form, his life was so long and contained so many victories, along with defeats, heartbreaks, and treacheries, that it can not be transcribed over writing. Haven Eventually, Isaiah came to a rest of all his adventures in a land called Haven, on the continent of Mervai in the Xernadizan multiverse. Here, Isaiah rested, did his duties as a member of their high council, and became a great friend of the people and the Queen. Although his enemies still lurked in the form of the Dragonheart family, that had lived almost as long as the Avarician's had, for the most all was peaceful. Isaiah was once again called to war when a threat came in the form of the Vandreshi Isles : the Birthplace of Isaiah's family line. Going to this mysterious group of islands that ended up being a pocket dimension, Isaiah was trapped inside and ended up learning the Origin of his Father. His Father was born in the Vandreshi Isles, and had met his Mother there before coming to earth. This finally explained why Isaiah was so powerful, and why the Nezmerranian Gods had bestowed his powers upon him. In myth, and legend, the Vandreshi Isles, deep in the Godlands there, lies the birthplace of all magic in the world. If this is true or not, we will never learn, but Isaiah did travel there and found that the place was flowing with extreme amounts of magic. There, with the company of soldiers he brought, and the last Avaricians, he got trapped in a stronghold, cornered by a massive army of Vandreshi monsters. These monsters, 100,000 soldiers strong, fought and killed all of Isaiah's men and the last Avaricians before anyone knew what was happening. Isaiah then faced off himself against the 70,000 left in a massive duel of fate, and although he survived and walked out victorious in a way we will never know, he got permanent scars, lost an eye that could not be healed, and was finally broken at the loss of the last of his family. Death Isaiah met his "death" and the end of his Legacy shortly after returning to Haven from the Vandreshi Incident. Alcenion Origin soon arrived at Haven, driven by hate and having gone mad, and faced off against Isaiah and a man named Atazoth a short ways from the portal to Vandreshi. Defeating them both in combat, he killed Atazoth before defeating the worn-out and old Isaiah. But this didn't kill him. Instead, Isaiah merged with another version of himself, from another Multiverse, and was sent to a place far far away to help with the battle to protect all Multiverses. However, he can never return to Haven in that form and so he is, in a way, dead. Other Versions Over time, as Multiverses have mixed, other versions of Isaiah have come to be known to exist. Although these other versions from different universes have eventually all died, save for a few, each as known to be very powerful. The few left have had the power of the others divided among them, and so these versions of Isaiah are extremely powerful. As of the Death of a more quiet Isaiah, who was brought to Haven only by memory-merging, there are only two left. When the final Isaiah dies, nobody knows what will happen, but it is suggested that the one who survives will either destroy existence or become a god. Category:Character Profiles